


Just a Nightmare

by OfSaltAndArcReactors



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Evil Odin (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Nightmares, Thanos Tortured Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSaltAndArcReactors/pseuds/OfSaltAndArcReactors
Summary: Loki has a nightmare. Good thing Tony's there to help





	Just a Nightmare

He’s in a room.

That’s the first thing that Loki notices as he takes in his surroundings. He’s in a room with no windows, a bright red carpet underneath his feet and bare golden walls. He sees a door in the corner of the room, but when he tries to open it, he finds it locked. There’s murmuring behind the door. Murmuring and metal clanking against metal, hurried walking, spilling, crashing, yelling.

Loki would recognize those noises anywhere. He spent his childhood with those noises. He’s in his old kitchen with the servants rushing past to get to wherever they needed to be at the moment.

He’s home.

There’s a smile creeping its way on his face. Home…

Wait, he’s home. Asgard? How did he get to Asgard?

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, he can’t be here. He needs to get out, needs to _run_ -

The door opens, almost smacking him in the face but he steps out of its way before it reaches him. The murmuring and the sounds behind it stop as if they were never there, and Loki finds himself face to face with a monstrous being. His robotic features and piercing blue eyes meet his green ones in a fierce glare and Loki forgets to breathe.

A Chitauri.

And two more behind him.

This is a nightmare. It must be, there is no other explanation. He just needs to wake up! Wake up, Loki, wake up, _wake up_

There are arms around him, rough arms, and he finds himself in the hold of those creatures being pulled out of the room. When he exits, he founds no one outside the door. No servants, no guards, no dishes, no kitchen, nothing.

He must be going crazy. God, please let it be a nightmare.

He struggles against their hold as they drag him room from room, yelling nonsenses and profanities he learned during his time in Midgard.

Finally, they stop and Loki forcefully pulls his arms out of their grab. He takes a step away from them, waiting for their attack.

When nothing happens, he confusedly, but carefully looks around himself and finds his fa- Odin, he finds Odin on the other side of the room, looking at him with distaste in his eyes. There’s fear rising deep in his gut but he quickly covers it with rage and hatred.

He’s dead. Loki knows that, he saw him die in front of his face, there’s no way he’s standing in front of him right now.

Odin stares him down for what feels like an eternity, but Loki doesn’t budge. Everything inside him is telling him to run, hide, get away, but he can’t. He won’t. He will not let himself show weakness to that man.

He moves then, raising his arm in a signal to the Chitauri behind him and their arms find themselves on him again.

He shakes them off, still staring at his father. If he’s going to go, he is going to go by his own will.

They lead him to a grand room, filled with rows and rows of chairs all looking to the front of the room where there’s an old lamp pointing at a metal table.

Wait, he knows that table. How could he forget it?

_He’s_ here. He’s here like he promised he would be…

Loki can’t escape him.

There’s a chuckle in front of him and when Loki looks up he sees him.

Thanos.

He hasn’t changed over the years. He’s still the same deranged bastard he ran away from all those years ago.

Thanos is slowly walking towards the table. His steps seem to match his heartbeat as they step, step, step closer and closer, Loki feels a memory surging forward. Screams, crying, laughing, pain, _so much pain.___

_ _When Loki looks back up at the table, someone is laying on it. They’re screaming, crying, and the Mad Titan is laughing the same way he did all those years ago._ _

_ _The person then looks at him and Loki feels as though all his blood went away, hid away._ _

_ _His mother’s eyes stare at him with a helpless look, begging him for help with the pain inside them._ _

_ _“MOTHER!” He cries out, trying to move, only to find he’s stuck. He wills his feet to move, but they don’t listen as they stubbornly stay locked in place._ _

_ _He tries and tries, he wiggles and screams as his mother cries, begs for him to help her._ _

_ _He needs to help her, if he could just move, please, please move_ _

_ _Loki looks away, can’t bear to look at her. He feels worthless, useless, he needs to do _something…__ _

_ _The cries are no longer those of a woman. Loki freezes as the familiar voice reaches his ears._ _

_ _“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The voice sounds casual, but too forced, like whoever it is, is trying to hide the panic they’re feeling._ _

_ _And Loki knows exactly who that is…_ _

_ _He looks up and all his fears are confirmed as his eyes land on the struggling form of his lover. His Anthony -_ _

_ _“NO, don’t you DARE touch him” Thanos doesn’t even flinch at his yells, he even smiles as Loki fights whatever magic has him pinned to his place. “You get your hands off of him! YOU HEAR ME, YOU MONSTER?”_ _

_ _At that Thanos stops. Loki should feel relieved, but as Thanos’s eyes fill with fire, he realizes he’s made a mistake._ _

_ _He tries fighting against the hold he’s got on him, tries to grab whatever he can to throw at him, but everything is far out of his reach._ _

_ _As the cries of his beloved reach him, he falls to his knees, hot tears sliding down his cheeks, as he chokes down his sobs._ _

_ _“Loki!” Anthony cries out, and Loki’s heart breaks a little more. There is nothing he can do. For once in his life, he is completely helpless._ _

_ _“Loki”_ _

_ _He scrunches his eyes, and brings his shaking hands to his face, still afraid to open his eyes._ _

_ _“Loki!”_ _

_ _He never should have gotten involved with Anthony. He knew this was how it was going to end. Knew it deep in his soul. With Anthony being used as bait or some sort of revenge against him._ _

_ _“Loki, come on!”_ _

_ _He should have known better, God he was so _stupid.__ _

_ _“Loki, dear, wake up”_ _

_ _He knows he can’t get –_ _

_ _Wait_ _

_ _“Come on, honey”_ _

_ _What?_ _

_ _ \----------------_ _

_ _Loki woke with a scream that came deep from inside his lungs, with as much fervor as he could have mustered. There was a hand holding him down, trapping him. In his panic, he pushed the hand away as he scrambled down from whatever he was on and landed on the cold hard floor._ _

_ _Rushed steps could be heard behind him and Loki tried to crawl away from whatever was there._ _

_ _The screams were still echoing in his mind, yelling, begging –_ _

_ _A hand was on his face and suddenly _silence__ _

_ _Sweet, sweet silence._ _

_ _He blinked his eyes open and he saw a figure kneeling in front of him._ _

_ _Anthony?_ _

_ _But, wasn’t he –_ _

_ _Didn’t he –_ _

_ _What?_ _

_ _“Loki? You with me?” A whisper – not a scream, “It’s okay, sweetheart, it was just a nightmare, you’re okay now…”_ _

_ _A nightmare. Just a nightmare. A very vivid nightmare, but still not real._ _

_ _“Are you okay?” He asked, and then: “Of course, you’re not okay, what am I even thinking?”_ _

_ _And that voice was what did it for him. Just a nightmare, meaning it wasn’t real. He’s here. Anthony is here and he’s alive and well and oh, my –_ _

_ _Deep sobs shook his whole body and hands wrapped around him again, but this time not to trap him, just to hold him. He was safe. Anthony was safe._ _

_ _Fingers went through his hair, sticky with sweat, and a low voice was shushing him, occasionally saying nonsenses and encouragements._ _

_ _Just a nightmare._ _

_ _Soon enough, he felt consciousness slowly leave his body, and he didn’t fight it. In his lover’s arms, he felt safer than ever knowing that no hurt could come to them. Not anymore._ _

_ _He won’t allow it. He will not be helpless again. Never again._ _


End file.
